


Nessun dorma<3>

by mutio_T



Series: Nessun dorma [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutio_T/pseuds/mutio_T
Summary: [Caution]・It takes place in Europe in the 1980s.・It is a sensitive topic for people of faith.・I respect many faiths and their prayer.・The characters and events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.・Bibliography :In the Closet of the Vatican
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Series: Nessun dorma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Nessun dorma

Ocelot had to nod silently when Snake was whispered, "Keep your door locked for until I get there in the night."  
Snake gave him some other information. Lock the door when you asleep. The Cardinal has the night party on Thursday. Then check it carefully the picture staring at your bed.  
When he returned to his room to examine it, He found that it was a realistically replica of a saint's face. But sure enough, the eyes of the picture had been cleverly crafted. Perhaps the purpose seems to not keep under surveillance him, but voyeurism. He opened the side chest next to the bed and peeked inside, where he found the tools necessary for a bedchamber deed. Ocelot sighed that it was nothing short of a bad tasteful room.  
He would meet up with Snake in the evening when The Cardinal was passing through the backyard. He would go out for an after dinner walk with the boys to enjoy the night breeze, as some of the priests would do.  
They met in the cooler grass of the backyard, where the priests around them may or may not have noticed them.  
Snake was like a different person. The sun was beginning to go down, and here and there, in the backyard where the priest was enjoying a walk, he approached Ocelot. He spoke in precise Italian, though he usually spoke in English.

“Hello, oh...Should I say good evening? huh?”

He was not in his usual field clothes or motorcycle jacket. His hair and beard, which had been disheveled during the daytime, were now clean and trim. He is dressed in a classic, fine suit, and even the way he walks and raises and lowers his arms doesn't resemble his usual roughness.  
Snake's eyes were passionate and the words spun from his lips were sweet. It was as if he was really hitting on Ocelot. He never thought the day would come when he would be sweetly seduced by him like this. Ocelot could no longer do anything but stare at him with feverish eyes.

“My name is Jack. What's yours?”  
“Jack I'm Adam ... Adamska.”  
“If it's OK with you, Can I come to your room tonight...?”

Of course, Ocelot thought. Ocelot want to even have a sex here already with him. He almost breaks down in the middle, his legs staggered and he fell against Snake's chest. Snake caught him with his powerful chest and arms and hugged his waist. The surrounding greenery that had been hiding the two of them made a rustle sound as they did so.

"Oh, excuse me."

Ocelot no longer had the reasoning to separate whether this exchange is work or private.  
If we hadn't met on the battlefield, would I have loved you and been loved like this? In a world where there is no homeland, no regulations, no enemies or allies, no the Philosophers or the Patriots, would we both be able to live in a way that would be considered normal, as just two people?

(John ... If it's for you, I ...I ...)

At that moment, Snake whispered in Ocelot's ear.

"Hey, are you okay? The Cardinal comes here."  
"...OK..."

Ocelot barely replied, thinking it wasn't okay at all. His brain is going to be debauched. He looks over and see Snake's face approaching, and he feel a jolt.  
His lips gently brush against Ocelot's. Ocelot's heart is already melting and spilling out sweetly and meltingly. His lips just touched Ocelot's, but It's a long kiss. Until the Cardinal, pacing slowly from afar, passes by it. It has to be in his eyes. His lips betrayed Ocelot's desire to go further, and it moved away, leaving a small lip sound. Ocelot could only leave him body to him now.  
But Snake was only satisfied.

"The Cardinal saw us ... hey, come on!"  
"John, it's too much. I can't take it anymore........"

Ocelot stared at Snake holding his waist, and Snake looked at him, too.

"I can't tell a lie. I'm not very handy."  
"It's nonsense ... waiting for you ... in my room ..."

Ocelot shook off Snake's arm and left the backyard. 

(I can't keep myself, from doing anything more.)

The evening breeze was cool and pleasant on him cheeks, Ocelot thought.  


*

Snake felt odd. He should have decided for himself that it was safer that way, but it hurt somehow his heart. Not, it was painfully hot. Is that a pain in his own conscience, that is imitating playing with Ocelot’s mind? He could feel the blood sloshing from his temples to his head.  
Ever since he was young, Snake was puzzled by Ocelot's feeling. But at some point, in time, his innocent feelings for himself began to look somewhat distorted. What had changed from a seemingly foolishly straightforward feeling to one of stupidity?  
And that debauched expression he showed me in the backyard.

(Why did you take your real name, Adam...)

It was puzzling to Snake that he had given his real name to the Cardinal. Maybe it was because he wasn't dealing with a military person as usual, or maybe we were underestimating this country. The atmosphere of this unfamiliar country seemed to overwhelm in the atmosphere.  
The solemnity of the buildings, the scent of perfumed oil in the air, the music of the mass, and above all, the presence of God. There is an overwhelming tradition and culture that makes us feel crushed. This place, with its accumulated history, or rather the pile of history, was becoming so huge that it seemed to have entered their hearts and minds, and was really becoming a part of the system.  
And whether intentionally or by accident, having exposed his real name in front of the Cardinal, Ocelot seemed to have become a mere man obedient to the old man, like a demon whose name was known to the Holy Exorcist. Indeed, Snake had told Ocelot to follow the Cardinal's lead. Because, it’s easier to gather information that way.

(Though it's an appropriate name for the atmosphere here...)

While he is an excellent intelligence officer, he has always been somewhat of a romantic. Rather than inadvertently slipping up, he's probably trying to do his job in a style more suited to this country. But perhaps Snake himself, is almost consumed by the atmosphere.  
He looked at Ocelot and told him "You are beautiful". And "Like a white lily".  
He didn't know why he'd tried to seduce him with words like that. It was just that he thought it was necessary at the time.  
Snake wondered if it was really necessary. Should we have had a simple conversation for example about the work?  
The bodyguard named "Jack" - which is a pretty awful name - who's been with Snake for the past two weeks, looks like a, detached from the ego that was Snake and becoming just another person, just like him, who had exposed his true name before God. Snake brushed off the idea, "No way," he said.  
But if that was the case, what was this elation? He hugged and kissed his waist that time. Of course, he would always do that. And yet, it's as if he's doing it to another human being, the first time he held him in his arms as he desired, a feeling of elation.  
It's because he hasn’t touched him in a long time, or maybe it's because this place is very different from the usual. Snake thinks. But his heart is blazing hot.  
Snake pictured the figure that had been in his arms earlier. His platinum-blond hair that fluttered in the wind, the thin contours of his face and the tip of his nervous nose. Long eye lashes moved impatiently every time he blinked his eyes, like the flap of a butterfly's wings. Does he know that it makes Snake's predatory instincts irresistible?  
The feel of him in his embrace, or the touch of his lips on it, is different than usual. Snake opened and squeezed his dominant hand to see if it was different. However, it seemed that the feel of the clothes he was wearing and his body heat were still strongly transmitted to his brain there.  
''I can't take it anymore........''  
Snake was reminded on the words Ocelot had said before he shook off his arm.  
(Me too... maybe...)  
He thought to himself as he watched the Cardinal leave the gardens behind him.

*

As he walked down the hallway that led to his room, Ocelot fluttered his hands and fanned his face. 

(I'm very embarrassed.)

He could feel his face still burning, even to himself.  
Ocelot went back to his room to sweat it out and changed into the nightgown he had prepared and waited for him. He's kind of very nervous. He tried not to look at the picture on the wall too much. When he closed his eyes, all he could think of was him. The blue eye and the other eye that his bullet had hurt him with back then. Ocelot's hips shuddered. His body was on fire. It was as if he had had sex with him for the first time. Even as he lay in his bed, every minute seemed so long.  
It was just before midnight when there was a knock at the door. Ocelot, who had dozed off a bit, jumped up at the sound.  
Inviting him in, Snake devoured Ocelot's lips like a starving beast. The two of them collapsed into the bed without a break. Ocelot was speechless at the words Snake said with some rough breath.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. I want you..."

Snake's hand on Ocelot's shoulder was hot. When he looked up, Snake didn't have his usual spare face. His face as if he was in anguish over something. The earnestness of the situation confused Ocelot. He didn't know how he felt. He just knew that he was now being fiercely desired by him. Was the life of celibacy really that hard?  
He kissed Ocelot on the mouth again. As their lips meet and their tongues intertwine, Ocelot thinks it's different than usual. This was eloquently stated by Snake's sweaty palms holding his shoulders and his trembling that came even from the back of his throat.

(Snake...?)

It's as if he's seriously in love with someone else, Ocelot thinks, fretfully, taking in his passion that seems to set everything he touches on fire.  
(Is this really for me?)  
He'd make love many times before with him, but never before had he felt such passion for him.

(Is he in love with anyone? No way.)

Ocelot scoffs to himself in his mind. He has no connection to such things. It should be. Except for "her" alone.  
They felt someone staring at them from behind the painting. insolent fellow's gaze is fixed on the bed they are both in.  
Perhaps it has followed Snake, or Snake may have deliberately made it follow him. It would be the Cardinal. Or his messenger. All of this, perhaps to get him to hear those words he just said. That person had to be there for his role.  
Still, Ocelot's mind was not at peace. The answer to his words could not be returned in words. Instead, he kissed Snake himself.  
Snake took off his suit with his usual fierceness, a far cry from the elegance of the backyard. Ocelot thinks he's clearly more aroused than usual as he is stripped of his nightgown and held in his arms.  
In truth, Ocelot wishes the lights were dimmed more. But we couldn't do that when thinking about the peeping tom at the back side of the picture.  
Just having Snake watch my body is exciting. Ocelot thinks. Hot palms caressing and tracing his body to check the sensitive spots. He turns away as he sees his lips brush across his white chest, trying to contain the colored protrusion. The mere sensation of his tongue stimulating it there made his lower body, his cerebral marrow, searing hot. A finger touched the other one, perhaps confirming a good response.  
Ocelot thinks in a corner of his mind as his back twitches at the sharp stimulus.  
Multiple eyes are watching me. The place is red protrusion wet with saliva, and also the heat that was taught in my underwear.  
Exhaling roughly, Snake takes off his white shirt, sweat clinging to his skin. Ocelot tried to stop it. He didn't want anyone to see the symbol of snake scar that is Big Boss.

"No ...! Jack ...!"

But Snake didn't seem to care about that. Maybe he no longer thought it didn't matter who was watching on the other side of the picture. He devoured Ocelot's body, caressing it with his lips, with his tongue, with his fingers. His palm stroked the tip of Ocelot's penis. As he did so, his lips were busily stroking Ocelot's body. That sensitive spot was so taut that it felt like it would come just by his touch.  
But not, Ocelot thinks. It's deeper in his body, and hot from last night, wanting him more.

"Jack ... Jack ..."

Ocelot pushed back against Snake's body, which was covering him. He handed him the lubricant he had hidden under the pillow and turned himself back and thrust his hips out.

"Come on..."

There, he's sure, he would be exposed to his eye and exposed to the shameful sight. His hips even swayed in the excitement, seduces Snake. But it didn't matter anymore, Ocelot thought, because he didn't care about anything else. I want. Him.  
Snake let lotion drip down onto Ocelot's ass. He let it advance his finger deeper, spreading the hole gently with his finger so that plenty of lube could penetrate deep into it.  
He didn't feel not good. Rather, the place had become as close to his genitals as possible, as if he had completely forgotten his excretory organs and his military function since he has had sex with Snake.  
Before, he hadn't been indifferent even bothered to put an escape device in there, but now, depending on the angle of getting it in and out, he'd have a hard time calming his burning body.  
Each time Snake slipped his fingers in and out, the wet sound echoed in the room. The lotion must be running down his ass and down his testicles, staining the bunk from the tip of his penis. The fingers are increased and each time they are carefully smeared with lotion. Snake's fingers would just snatch the area that Ocelot wanted him to touch, and for Ocelot, the frustration was hellish.

"Does it hurt?"

Ocelot already knew only half of what Snake was saying in what language he was saying. He just shook his face vertically, which was pressed against the pillow.  
Then his fingers, which had only been used to acclimate the inside, touched his weak spot. Ocelot trembled his lips and gulped. The pleasure was not even audible. Snake's fingers fucked inside Ocelot roughly, but without hurting the inside. His back spasmed and he almost came at his prostate. Still, his fingers were grilling and stimulating the shallow part of his insides, and Ocelot didn't know what he was screaming about.  
Pulling his finger out of the wobbling and twitching Ocelot, Snake applied the raging heat to the hole he had just reached. Ocelot was saying something, but he couldn't concern. It was narrow inside, even though he should have been able to get used to it with his fingers, and Ocelot repeated the spasms, squeezing Snake' s penis tighter and tighter. Ocelot's back spasmed wide again. It was easy for Snake to predict what was going on in his body, but he wasn't going to stop.

"No...! No...! John! Don't...! Ah! Ah!"  
"I'm Jack. Adam..."  
"Ah...! No! Coming!"

With each of his several thrusts, Ocelot's body bounced, and his debauched face turned into a look of anguish. Snake tormented and loved him until Ocelot was exhausted and his cries died out.

*

Once in the system, Snake had access to more important meetings and materials. Because of this, he was sometimes invited to attend evening "party", but he avoided them. Because, he had an appointment with the fixed partner.  
It would have been easier to get an inside scoop on the situation if he had attended the "party". But It was like Russian roulette, as there was no condom in the domestic market.  
There are individual differences even among those who have the same "Code", some deny the deed, some don't actively engage in the deed, some are active in the deed, some are active in the "party", and so on. Some of them did not belong to any of the others, but only had the "Code". They ranged from the harmless to the guilty.  
That's why Snake didn't want Ocelot to be in danger, and he didn't want to put himself in danger either.  
Still, they had to find out what they were up to. The Cardinal is on to something. It's probably upsetting "him". Snake had a vague sense of what it was, but he couldn't get any information to be sure.  
He had met Ocelot several times in the past few days, but his time outside the border was limited. It was difficult to find out how much information they knew about each other when they were inside the country. At the very least, they have seen the assignation, the act in bed, and even the pillow talk.  
Snake had at least tried to hide Ocelot, who was lying exhausted and asleep, from the picture. Essentially, he is all mine. Snake thinks. I'm not going to expose him to anyone, and I have no right to show him. Snake always wrapped Ocelot's body in a blanket, ignoring the stinging glances that stung his back. Ocelot's eyes, impregnated with the remnants of sleepiness and faint lust, were faintly colored. Always, inwardly annoyed at the rude stares, Snake would dim the lights in the room.  
Snake was startled by the look on his face as he chanced to meet Ocelot in the corridor that day at noon, saying a light hello to him. Then he frowned.

''That...what's going on...?  
''Oh... no... I think this one is more appropriate for this place...''

His beard was gone from Ocelot's face. Snake knew that Ocelot had struggled to grow it out, yearning for it. The clean jawline reminded him of the young man he had been when they had met. And also, the face of "her" when Snake himself was young. But Snake shook off the phantom.

(So that's more to the Cardinal's taste.)

Ocelot would be very reluctant to do. Snake scooped his chin with a finger to comfort him.

"Still, you're beautiful."

Snake couldn't smile, though he said so with words, and his mind remained clouded. There was no lie in those words, though. It annoyed him to no end that Ocelot would change his appearance for someone else, whether it was the Cardinal or the God.  
Next Thursday is near. The Cardinal would be trying to bend him to his will by then. His mind and his body.  
We don't have time anymore, Snake thinks. He wanted to extract information from the Cardinal himself that would give him certainty by then. But the information at hand now is not enough to shake his position. Because it is an open secret that money laundering is taking place in this country, or even in this country. In fact, many countries would rather not to have the ladder pulled out from under them.  
And perhaps even if he is disqualified, it would be dangerous to leave the cardinal at large with the information in his hands.  
Ocelot hugs Snake neck in the brightly lit corridor.

"I will go to the man's room tonight. If you'd like, you too... ''

Snake simply replied to the words blown into his ear, 'Okay.' The tone of his voice was undoubtedly that of a wildcat aiming at its prey, and Snake was relieved that his sympathy and pity for him was unfounded.

【To be continued】


End file.
